The Final Battle against Exetior Slikk/Transcript
This is the script for Episode 155 of GeneBernardinoLawl written by GeneBernardinoLawl and AGKandRockman2001, and created by GeneBernardinoLawl. This episode is based on a roleplay with Fabrice on the Angry German Kid Wiki. Characters *Leopold Slikk *Exetior Slikk/Leopold #2 *Hoppus *Danelda *Casper the Rabbit *Jeseca Rabswell *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Fabrice Laroche *Scott Cawthon *Raynare *Rias Gremory *Sonic.exe *Aladdin.exe/Respiro *Madrice *Springtrap *Barry (We Bare Bears) Entire script GeneBernardinoLawl/IcyAGKMaker2001 Productions logo Sally.exe: The Creepypasta Remake - One Last Chance Narrator: Previously on The Angry German Kid Show NEXT... *'clips of Episode 154'* The Angry German Kid Show NEXT intro Title Card Leopold: *'floating'* Where am I? Exetior: *'floating'* This is it, Leopold. Our final moment! The battle in which all fates depend on! Leopold: Bring it on, other me! Your master and slaves have been defeated! Exetior: They were of no use anyway. I'm going to have so much fun destroying you. Sonic Mania - Egg Reverie Leopold: *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (at the park) Raynare: *'throws Light Spears'* Leopold: *'dodging'* *'grabs Light Spear and throws it at Raynare'* Raynare: *'gets hit'* Leopold: *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: You now decide to face your worst fear? Impressive... Leopold: *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (in Leopold's room) Rias: *'fires Power of Destruction at Leopold'* Leopold: *'dodges beam'* *'attacks Rias'* *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: What a shame... You would have become her soulless servant. Leopold: She wanted to protect you, but you didn't care! *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (in a lab) Sonic.exe: So Leopold Slikk... You dare to challenge me? Leopold: Bring it on, you mofo! Sonic.exe: *'spindashes towards Leopold'* Leopold: *'attacks Sonic.exe'* *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: *'sigh'* My master was so selfish and greedy... Oh well. I don't need him anymore. Leopold: *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (in Agrabah) Leopold: Aladdin?! Aladdin.exe: Ready for Round 3? Leopold: Bring it on! Aladdin.exe: *'throws knifes and apples'* Leopold: Eat this! *'throws Apple Bomb at Aladdin.exe'* Aladdin.exe: *'gets hit'* Leopold: *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: Respiro was quite lame when you think about it. Leopold: *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (at the amusement park) Leopold: I'm back here?! Madrice: Well, you came back. Now, I'll make you feel the same pain I had to endure. *'charges towards Leopold'* Leopold: *'attacks Madrice'* *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: Madrice had potential if you think about it. He was able to manipulate your friend. Too bad he didn't last long. Leopold: *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (in the Safe Room) Springtrap: Oh, Leopold... I'm so happy to see you again. Leopold: William Afton?! Springtrap: I wish we stayed longer. I had a great time tormenting you. But now that you are here, I get to kill you for the last time. *'summons all Phantom Animatronics'* Leopold: *'attacks the Phantom Animatronics'* Springtrap: *'appears behind Leopold'* Leopold: *'attacks Springtrap'* *'Sonic Mania - Egg Reverie (Pinch)'* *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: Springtrap was truly something, you know. Tormenting your "girlfriend" brought him pleasure. Leopold: Once I defeat you, you'll join him in Hell! *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* *'hits Exetior'* *'gets teleported'* (at the headquarters of the Evils) Barry: Hello again, Leopold! So good to see you again. *'takes out laser gun'* Too bad this will be the last time we'll see each other. Goodbye. *'shoots laser at Leopold'* Leopold: *'reflects Barry's attack'* Barry: *'gets hit'* Leopold: *'gets teleported back to the the empty dimension'* Exetior: I hate you so much! Why can't you just die already?! Leopold: Falcon Punch! *'punches Exetior in the heart'* Exetior: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! *'turns into his old self'* ... *'music stops'* Leopold: Are you OK, other me? Leopold #2: ... Leopold: Well, he's dead. Both: *'get teleported back to Grup's cave'* Mega Man Unlimited - Uncertain Future Casper: Leopold! Prohyas: Thnak goodness you're here, dude! We were wondering what that faker did to you! Jeseca: What's that corpse doing here? Leopold: Well, I have to tell you about that. Jeseca: Tell us everything. Leopold & Hoppus: *'flashback of Episode 60'* Hoppus: Alright, Jeseca. Leopold: Exetior was actually another clone of me from Fabrice's universe. He was killed by a Fallen Angel named Raynare during his first date. Hoppus: He was saved by Rias Gremory, but died in front of his family at the hospital. Leopold: None of us know how he turned into this. Scott: I know why, kiddo. Leopold: Who said that? Scott: *'appears'* Casper: Scott? Scott: You may have played my games before, little guy. Prohyas: Can you tell us about Exetior Slikk? Scott: Well, he was supposed to be saved by Rias Gremory. But Exetior was too fast for her and took him to the Cult of X. He then reprogrammed Leopold and renamed him Exetior. Casper: So you're saying that Leopold from Fabrice's universe was taken by Sonic.exe instead of Rias Gremory, right? Scott: You got that right. But before that, Exetior corrupted many universes. He created his own army by kidnapping girls and and brainwashing them. Strangely enough, he doesn't kill anyone. He only kills people when he's bored. Casper: But how many people did he kill? Scott: I can't tell how many souls he took with him. But I'm guessing one of you played his game. If that's the case, there may be a chance that may be the reason why Exetior Slikk was brought here. Leopold: Could this be why? Scott: I guess so. This game is a portal from his world to our world. Casper: Wait! Tom has died first, because of him? Prohyas: Who's Tom? Scott: Tom wasn't his very first victim. But I can tell that Leopold is still alive because he didn't see a Sonic plushie with Zalgo eyes on his bed. *'notices Cursed Garlic MagiSword'* What's this sword? Hoppus: Oh, it's that Garlic Magisword I used years ago before I was arrested. Scott: I was there as well. I have seen everything. This MagiSword should be destroyed for all eternity. *'breaks Cursed Garlic MagiSword'* *'Cursed Garlic MagiSword fades away'* Hoppus: *'in tears'* ... Thank you so much! I knew you could destroy that thing. Casper: Oh geez, here we go again. Scott: Don't worry, Hoppus. At least, the nightmare is over. *'grabs Leopold #2'* Hoppus: Wait! How do you know my name? Scott: You also were in my world as well. You left Rhyboflaven because you refused Danelda's request... Danelda: Hey! Scott: And you arrived in Utah and lived with Tailsko. Hoppus: Wow, there's another me? Scott: There was another you. I'm not sure what happened to him though. Probably obliterated by Exetior Slikk. Hoppus: Wait! Could he have been "Depressed Rabbit"? Scott: What? He only revived the Occult Research Club, he didn't know you. Hoppus: Oh, sorry. Scott: It's alright, Hoppus. Anyway, I should get going now. Monika, Lucoa, Mount Lady and I have some business to do. We need to reset the universe. Casper: Goodbye, Scott. Scott: Farewell, guys. We might meet again in the future. I'll let you guys updated about the FNAF movie. *'disappears'* *'leaves behind a Fredbear plushie'* Mega Man unlimited - A Glimmer of Hope Casper: Is that a Fredbear plushie? Hoppus: Yeah, it is nephew. Probably a way to remember Tailsko, a good friend of ours. Prohyas: That sure was one crazy journey, right sis? Vambre: You said it, brother. Jeseca: I'm so going to have nightmares for weeks. Hoppus: Jeseca... Casper: This will be the last time we'll ever hear of Exetior Slikk. Right, Leopold? Leopold: Yeah, hopefully. Casper: I'm gonna go now. Hoppus: Why, nephew? Casper: I uh...need to clear off my mind after everything that just happened today. *'leaves'* Hoppus: ... Are you serious? Jeseca: ... Hm. ... Leopold: Same here. I'm glad this nightmare is over. TOYSTORY3.EXE - Good Ending Credits Credits roll Round2.exe - Last Chance Act 0 Sonic.exe: *'appears on screen'* The timeline has been reset, huh? Heh, I'm surprised you did this, Scott. But even if you did that, I'll still get my hands on Leopold. And you know that I am not alone. *'laughing'* Category:Transcripts Category:The Angry German Kid Show NEXT